Fast Times at Sprawl City Middle School
Fast Times at Sprawl City Middle School is the second half of the fourth episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the second half of the 30th episode overall. Synopsis Lil Rob, Meaty, and Goggles are skating to catch up to the cinema. The current movie playing is "Spyfall: A Quantum of Shreddin". Now, Rob is daydreaming about himself, being a star of "Spyfall", who is being chased by a horde of ninjas. The ninjas fell for the cliff, and Rob succeeds his mission. After the daydream concludes, the trio ran over to a stand. The stand prints that the tickets to "Spyfall" has been sold out, in Lil Rob's dismay. Rob declares that he should've brought the Hyper-Turbo Board to make the movie in time, which makes Goggles ponders mysteriously. Meaty proclaimed that there is a burrito-eating contest at the lake. So, the trio headed to the contest. Sadly enough, they did not make it in time. Stubford Hucksterball have already attended the contest, and the Burrito-Bot is chosen to be the winner. The same thing goes to Rob and Goggles' ideas on the Hyper-Turbo Board. Meaty warns Rob that he is late for the test at Sprawl City Middle School, which he is reacted as anxious. Rob finally arrives at class, but did not gain enough time to begin the test, and receives a failing grade. Lil Rob is always late for every event that he chooses. He tells Goggles that he needs the Hyper-Turbo board, until Goggles gets excited and attentive. Goggles pulls out a Hyper-Turbo board and gave it to Rob, but warns him that it have not been beta-tested technically. Rob tests the Hyper-Turbo, as it goes into a very rapid speed. When Rob is using the Hyper-Turbo board, he went to places that he have missed, and especially Emo Crys' soccer game. Rob is amazed in this invention! Curious about the board's Speed Increasinator, he stomps it, and then the rate skyrocketed, which sends him to a warp. This time, everything froze, and the time gets strongly gradual. Rob uses a voice box message for Goggles to earn help, but he attempts to leave Goggles and Meaty, and headed outside. After Rob exits out the laboratory, the time reverts to normal. A tornado passed on infront of the duo. Goggles noticed that Lil Rob have sent a voice message. In confusion, the voice message was high-pitched, and Goggles change options to recognize Rob clearly. Unwillingly not to wait for the Hyper-Turbo Board to stop, the battery will last for a year. Goggles frightenely proclaims that Lil Rob will age with that kind of speed. Meaty worriedly ponders about Lil Rob, in his elderly age. Meaty decides to use the second Hyper-Turbo board. Outside, there were two thieves robbing bags of cash, but Rob swoops their vestments and money off. Another swoop appears, as the money was caught by a bank officer. The police officers mistaken that he is the one who stole the bags of money; a tornado swoops his cap off. Rob interrupts a speed-possessing superhero, by blazing his feet. The superhero finds a liquid aid, which is the toilet, to heal his feet, as Gene is probably confused. Meanwhile, Spitball and Jack Knife are skating at the Lot, but Rob's Hyper-Turbo Board interrupts the time. He arrives at the beach to meet Jay Jay at the Taco Truck (that's goes to another time it froze). The tornado captures Jack Knife and Spitball, except for Jay Jay, which he does not notice that Rob is here, He spots the burrito on the sand, and ate it anyways. Rob visits the cinema, which Emo Crys is located; the same effects keeps on going. Rob spots Meaty on another Hyper-Turbo Board. Meaty warns Rob that he needs to stop him from traveling too fast. After Rob and Meaty blasted off, Emo Crys is tackled by two tornadoes. Flipz and Denise's clothes are swapped, the boy is put on a horse, while a rider is put into a tricycle. the painted has been scared by the paint's new and scary look. The Hyper-Turbo Boards are halted, thanks to Lil Rob, unplugging the batteries out of them. The trio noticed that their Hyper-Turbo boards develop a massive number of tornadoes. Rob attempts to place the battery backwards to revert its normal status of the world. After cleaning up a severe mess at Sprawl City, he captures a diminutive tornado with a jar, and heads back to Goggles' laboratory. Goggles reacted to be confused, and asked Rob that he needs the boards. However, Rob refuses, which makes Goggles and Meaty in shock...but it was a joke after all. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles Supporting Characters *Stubford Hucksterball *Burrito-Bot *Freddy *Emo Crys *Flash Hero (?) *Gene *Jack Knife *Spitball *Jay Jay *Flipz *Denise Major Events *This is the first time the Hyper-Turbo Board is introduced in the TV series. *Flipz and Denise are shown wearing their new clothes. Trivia *'Fast Times at Sprawl City Middle School' is a parody-based title of a 1982 movie, Fast Times at Ridgemont High. *The movie that Rob adores, "Spyfall: A Quantum of Shreddin", is a parody of one of the James Bond films, Skyfall. *After Rob leaves the soccer field, you can see a tornado forming that early. It could symbolize this the first, and even the smallest, tornado to be appeared. *This episode shows that Jay Jay's mysophobia is not presented (note that the burrito is dropped on the sand). **This is not counting A World Gone Rad-Awesome, showing there is an opposite Jay Jay in another dimension. Animation Errors *When Meaty announced that there is a burrito-eating contest in the lake, the contest took place in the beach, instead of the lake. Gallery Fast Times Girls.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders